1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for purifying air; and more particularly to a planter with an aeration system embedded in or near the root system of a plant for funneling air from a room and through an activated carbon mixture in the vicinity of the roots and re-circulated back into the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been a number of green plant systems developed for circulating and purifying air.
Some of those systems have included utilization of activated carbon and/or some method/apparatus for forcing air through the system such as with fans. However, in those cases, the design has necessitated greater structure with limited integration or flexibility with current greenhouse plant planters.
The aforementioned devices have received limited acceptance thus far due in part to the fact that consumers have been required to purchase both a planter and said various apparatuses which has required much greater space and cost than standard planters.
In addition, it has been seen that plants grown in standard planters and then subjected to a different environment as created by the air purification systems do poorly unless they can adjust. Those plants that cannot adjust either die or do not flourish and hence the air purification systems do not perform as desired.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above set forth problem of space and flexibility, there is a need for a simplified device which is structured to be utilized in conjunction with standard planters as found commonly with commercial plant growers; requires no second pot apparatus; reduces the incidence of plant shock; and, has greater acceptance with growers.